Systems for neurostimulation have been used over the past ten years to treat acute or chronic neurological conditions. Such systems comprise a probe having a cylindrically shaped geometry and provided with an electrode situated in the distal end of the probe for delivering electrical pulses to a target tissue. The electrical pulses are generated by a pulse generator not situated in the probe. Therefore an electrical connection extending from the proximal end of the probe is to be established between the electrode and the pulse generator. The probe is guided into the target tissue using a guide wire fitting into the probe and thereby temporarily providing mechanical stiffness to said probe.
A problem of the aforementioned method is that the receiving of the guide wire by the probe complicates the electrical connection extending from the probe to be established before implanting the probe, i.e. before removing the guide wire from the probe, thereby impeding the application of a pre-manufactured electrical connection.